Heavenly Intervention
by kingjonuriaudighfdajkghjfg
Summary: MugenxFuu with a bit of OC. Full summary inside. Takes place after episode 15. Rating went up just to be safe....
1. Chapter 1

**Heavenly Intervention**

**Summary: **Jin may be fine with Mugen and Fuu denying their feelings for each other, but someone isn't. And that someone happens to be the most important being in the universe– it's creator. Mugen and Fuu will definitely wise up when the ruler of the heavens concocts a vicious, yet effective plan. But could it possibly backfire? MugenxFuu, possibility of some mild JinxMugen, but it will be alcohol-induced.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. But I may be stealing Mugen sometime in the near future.**

**Mugen: You don't have to steal me, I'm yours.**

**Tera: -le swoon-**

**Matt: -pops Tera's fantasy bubble-**

**Tera: -le sigh- Operation Steal Mugen will commence soon, then. In the meantime! This is my first Samurai Champloo fic and I really want feedback. It would be super-appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

A council meeting was called by the supreme ruler himself. The four arch-angels sat along one side of the long, wooden table and four other angels along the other. Two were recorders, this meeting would go down in the infinite Book of Records. The other two were just angels. They had no specific tasks. This was a meeting of a lifetime for them, and a lifetime was a long time for an angel. This would be their chance to prove just how good they were.

His lordship made a dramatic entrance and the meeting began.

* * *

"So..._hungry_," Fuu moaned, head hung against the heat, feet dragging from exhaustion. 

"Stop reminding me," Mugen growled from behind her, much in the same predicament. Jin led silently, just barely suppressing a roll of his narrowed eyes.

Fuu tugged at the samurai's sheath. "Jin, are we gonna be in a town soon?"

"I think so."

They walked in silence for awhile, even Momo was drooping.

"Water...I hear water," Mugen growled, looking up.

"So do I."

Fuu looked from one man to the other. "Well? What are we waiting for?"

"You to shut up." All at once, Mugen and Jin rushed toward the sound of water.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Fuu called, running to keep up with them. She found them sitting by a small stream, splashing their faces with it's cool contents.

"I haven't had a bath in days," Fuu mused wistfully.

"Deal with it. We're making it to the next town and we're not gonna be delayed." Mugen stood up.

"Mugen's right. Come on." Jin followed suit.

"What? Don't _I_ get to wash my face? I'm thirsty! Wait a minute!" Fuu ordered, stomping over the stream and dipping her hands in. The water was cool and sweet on her tongue and even cooler on her face. She sighed and stood up.

"Ok I'm– hey! Where did you guys go? Jin! Mugen!" She folded her arms and pouted.

"We're up here." She could barely make out Jin's voice, but she ran towards it when she did.

"What took ya so long?" Mugen asked.

"Shut up," she snapped. Mugen smirked and they kept walking.

"Lights! It's a light!" Fuu cheered after what seemed like hours. In truth, it had only been one, but it was sunset by then and the three were anxious. They sprinted towards the small town and kept on sprinting until they found a small inn.

"Do we have any money?" Fuu looked at the two samurai.

"Er." Mugen looked at Jin.

"No." Jin looked back at Mugen.

"Ugh! Well then, we'll need to find some!"

"'Find'? If by 'find' you mean by pawning off my possessions, I won't allow it," Jin stated, gripping his swords tightly.

Fuu turned large, pleading eyes towards him while Mugen smirked.

"No." He gripped it tighter.

"Jin, we're hungry!" Fuu whined.

"Yeah, and tired." Mugen's smirk widened.

"I don't care. No." Jin backed up a little.

"It's sunset, Jin, we can't try any acts now!"

"Then we'll have to work." Jin gripped his swords with _both_ hands.

"What? Work? We'll just rob someone!" Mugen looked around for a suitable target.

"We will not!" Fuu hollered at him.

"You wanna work, too? Fine! Go ahead!" Mugen and Fuu glared at each other.

"Would you both just be quiet?" Jin looked at them disapprovingly. They both shut up, but not without some muttering from Mugen. "Now, are you both positive you have no money?"

"Yes," Mugen snarled.

Fuu patted herself down, checking once again. "Nope, no money."

"I can help you if you need it." The three turned around to see a young man. He was, tall, handsome, muscular. His brown hair fell into his brown eyes which were kind and honest.

Mugen immediately didn't like him.

Fuu had other ideas.

"Um, yes. We're travelers, looking for someone. Do you own the inn?"

"No, I do not. But I have a small hut over that way with a spare room. You're welcome there."

"It's just you?" Mugen growled.

"Well, my sister and I."

"What's your name?" Jin was just as suspicious as the other samurai.

"Keisuke." His smile seemed friendly enough, and he didn't appear to be lying about any of it.

"Ok, we'll take it! What do you need us to do?" Fuu asked cheerily. Mugen and Jin had a pretty good idea of what he might want Fuu to do.

"Nothing. Just don't make a mess. My sister says she doesn't mind cleaning, but I hate watching her do it."

"Ok! Thank you so much, mister Keisuke!"

Mugen and Jin followed the strange man slightly less eagerly than Fuu did. There was something suspicious about how nice he was being.

The hut wasn't that small. In fact, it had three rooms and a small area for the dining and cooking. The three traveler's mouths watered at the aroma wafting from a pot over the small fire in the corner of the room.

"Please, come in. My sister is preparing an evening meal, you are welcome to join us."

"Is it poisoned?" Mugen snarled.

Keisuke laughed as though he were joking. "Of course not."

"Oh, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves! I'm Fuu, this is Jin, and he's Mugen." Fuu smiled cheerily as she gestured to the scowling samurai.

"Fuu is such a beautiful name." Keisuke looked directly into her brown eyes, making her giggle.

Mugen rolled his eyes, stifling a slight growl. Jin just looked away. They followed Keisuke through a door which led into a large guestroom tastefully furnished with two mats, a small gas lamp, and paintings.

"You two may have the mats," Jin stated.

"Thanks, Jin!" Both Fuu and Mugen knew he would say that, but the girl felt she should show her appreciation nonetheless.

"Keisuke? Did I hear you come in? Dinner's ready!" came a female voice from the room they had recently vacated.

"Yes! And I have three travelers who will be dining with us!" he called back, then beckoned to the trio. "Come, you must meet my sister." They followed him back out to the communal area where a young woman was bent over the pot, stirring.

She looked up and Mugen had to stop himself from gasping. She was absolutely beautiful. Taking an initial look at her, one would have said she was Japanese, but if you took a moment to observe her, you would notice the slightly red tint to her long, silky hair, the slightly rounded appearance of her almond eyes that were flecked with blue. She looked almost nothing like Keisuke.

"Sister, this is Fuu, Jin, and Mugen." She nodded politely and Keisuke turned to his guests. "This is my sister, Kohaku."

Studying her once more, Mugen decided the name fit her.

"Pleased to meet you," Fuu said, bowing deeply.

"Yes, thank you for allowing us in your home," Jin agreed in his monotonous voice.

Mugen gave himself a mental shake. "Yeah, what they said." Fuu looked strangely at him and he made a face back.

"And I am very glad to meet you. I don't meet too many people. Please, come sit, the food will be ready momentarily." Kohaku smiled kindly at them as she ladled soup into small bowls and placed them on plates already occupied by rice, vegetables, and fish. As the food was placed in front of her, Fuu stared at it as though there had never been a better lover in her life.

"It looks marvelous," she drooled at the plate.

Kohaku laughed. It was a sweet laugh, the kind you want to hear again and again. "Thank you. I hope it tastes marvelous."

Fuu took that as her cue to dig in which she did with gusto. Keisuke and Mugen joined her, but Jin ate just as politely as his chef.

"I don't mean to pry, but why is it you don't get to meet many people?" the quiet samurai inquired, never once halting his pace.

Keisuke's chopsticks halted above a snap pea, then slowly resumed their movement as Kohaku started to reply.

"I'm fragile. I don't have the strength to walk around in a town all day, so I stay at home."

"And cook and clean?" Mugen growled, setting his own utensils down. He was starting to like Keisuke less and less.

"Yes. Cooking is one of my favorite things to do, and cleaning? Well, if I didn't clean, I'd be cooking all day and that would be a tremendous waste of food."

"I'm willing to clean your house if you cook all day! I'll eat the food!" Fuu exclaimed, looking up happily from her near empty plate. Kohaku laughed again.

"I'd like that. And, if your samurai friends would like to chop wood, that would be very helpful. Keisuke works, so he can't do it, and the boy he hired only does it once a month and I've almost run out."

"I will chop wood," Jin volunteered, looking pointedly at Mugen.

"What? Why do I have to if you are?" He folded his arms.

"Because, Mugen, Keisuke and Kohaku are letting us stay here free of charge, the least you can do is chop wood!" Fuu said through clenched teeth before diving back into her meal.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it, don't get your panties in a twist," Mugen muttered and continued eating. Fuu looked up from her plate again, steam gushing out her ears.

"Just shut up, jerk!" she yelled.

"Stop fighting. We can be kicked out at any time," Jin reprimanded. The two fell silent, returning to their meals.

"Well, you're a lively bunch," Keisuke tried with a slight chuckle that died out almost immediately from the look Mugen gave him. Luckily for them all, Fuu didn't notice or they would have had to hear her give Mugen another earful.

"Fuu, would you like to stay in my room? We can drag one of the mats in and that way you can be away from men for awhile," Kohaku suggested with an understanding smile. Fuu perked up a bit.

"Yes, please. I'd like that very much!" the girl accepted cheerfully.

"Good, at least I don't have to hear you snore," Mugen muttered.

"I do not snore!" she shouted, glaring at him. When she saw his slight smirk, she realized he was purposefully goading her.

"Children," Jin warned. They both glared at him, but nonetheless silenced themselves again.

They had finally reached a point where the meal could proceed uneventfully and this was greatly appreciated when Kohaku came out with a tray of sugared fruit and a sweet frozen cream for dessert.

"You're a lovely person," Fuu said, awed by the colors of all the food.

Kohaku laughed again. "I thought this might come in handy soon. I made it all a few days ago when I felt the house was sufficiently clean."

The sweets were demolished within minutes, Mugen amazing himself by taking a liking to the candied cherries. He had always thought of himself as more of a meat person, but they were excellent.

"Well, shall we retire now?" Keisuke asked, smiling benignly.

"I'll help Fuu carry the mattress," Kohaku replied.

"No, I'll carry it. Don't overexert yourself," Jin said, standing up to go retrieve one.

"Thank you."

When the rooms were set up to everyone's liking, they all parted ways to get settled.

* * *

Mugen was having difficulties getting to sleep. The mat was comfortable so that couldn't be why. It was adequately dark so there was no light keeping him awake. Jin didn't snore and Fuu wasn't there to make those stupid snuffling noises, so there was nothing distracting him. 

Finally deciding that thinking of all the reasons he wasn't sleeping wasn't going to put him to sleep, he stood up and stretching. He'd get some fresh air, maybe run a bit to tire himself out, and _then _try to sleep.

He didn't bother to put his shirt on, just exited the hut as quietly as possible and walked to the edge of the small stream it was built near. Though the roughened man would never admit it, streams always soothed him. It was especially so when the moon was full, or nearly so as it was that night. When the bright, white light fell upon the water, shining, making the soft ripples glow.

Mugen liked to think of himself as a ripple, people never knew where he would go and he'd be off at the least provocation.

As he was thinking this to himself and beginning to smile, he became aware of another person shuffling out. It was apparent that they were trying to be quiet, but Mugen had better senses than most. It was probably Jin, come to do the same thing as he.

He slowly turned around. "I thought you were–" He froze in mid-sentence.

It wasn't Jin.

"I could say the same to you," Kohaku replied, creases from her slight smile on her otherwise smooth face. "Would you prefer to be alone?"

"I'd always prefer to be alone. But I thought you were that twit, Jin, so that's why I was so...ya know." He fidgeted uncomfortably. Kohaku's combination of gentleness and intelligence had that effect on most men.

"It's quite alright." She walked over to sit beside him and patted the ground by his feet. He took the hint and joined her. "So, why are you three traveling together?"

Mugen snorted. "'Cause Jin and I were stupid enough to make a promise to Fuu to help her find some samurai dude who smells of sunflowers."

"I see. And who is this man?"

"She says he's her dad. She seems to have something against him, though." He laid back, clasping his hands underneath his head to see the stars. "Wonder what it's like to have a dad."

"You don't have a father?"

"Nope. Don't got a mom, either. Well, I guess I must've had parents once, but it was so long ago, I can't remember a thing about 'em."

"How terrible."

"Eh, I learned to fend for myself real early, which was a good life lesson, ya know? At least I'm not a complete twit like Fuu."

"I don't think Fuu's a complete twit. And I don't think that you think so either."

"Eh?" Mugen turned to look at her, but she was still gazing straight ahead at the water's surface and offered no explanation. Mugen thought he should coax it out of her. "What do you mean?"

"If you already know, then please do not bother asking."

"Why would I ask if I knew?" He sat up, his lip curling in a silent snarl.

"To seek assurance."

"I don't need anyone's assurance!"

"Please, calm down. I am sorry for my loose tongue, I do not like it when people get angry. Forgive me." She ducked her head slightly and, for some reason, Mugen calmed down. Normally, people who were this passive bugged him. In fact, it made him so annoyed when people didn't put a fight while he was trying to pick one that he usually socked them anyway.

But not Kohaku. She seemed too perfect for that. And he would never strike a woman no matter how much he threatened.

"Ah, don't sweat it." He laid back down. "It was me who should be apologizing, but since I'm bad at it and hate to do it, I'm not gonna."

Kohaku let out a slight chuckle. "I don't need an apology, your demeanor speaks it all."

"My duh-mean- what?"

"Your demeanor. Your outer appearance, your stance, how you appear to be."

"Oh, right, of course I knew that, I had just forgotten 'cause Jin and Fuu aren't smart enough to talk like that."

Kohaku laughed again and for some reason, it sent jitters through Mugen's lower stomach. Horrified, he crossed his legs, clenching his thighs tightly together.

"Please don't lie, Mugen, it is unbefitting of a man like you."

"What? What the hell are you on?" _A man like...me?_ He thought she _had_ to be joking. A guy like him who grew up in Ryuukyuu was practically expected to lie.

"You seem an honest man, Mugen. A loyal friend."

"A loyal friend? I ain't got no friends, wench!" He jumped up.

"That was a double negative."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he half roared, trying not to wake all the occupants of the hut.

"Sit down, Mugen, and let me teach you how to speak properly." After much huffing and growling and panting and muttering, he sat down.

"I speak just fine," he growled.

"'I ain't got no friends' is a double negative. When you have two negative words in a phrase, they cancel each other out and you have a positive. So what you actually said was, 'I got friends.' Which, if you thought you had friends, and you most certainly do, I am sure is what you would have said and it is incorrect. You should say 'I have got friends.' That, and 'ain't' isn't a real word."

Mugen took one long look at her and said, "Huh?"

Kohaku sighed, the shadow of a smile on her pale face. "Nothing, Mugen. I like the way you talk. It's different from Keisuke whose manner gets boring after awhile." She stood up and yawned. "Well, I'm going back to bed now. Good night, Mugen. I hope you sleep well."

Mugen hurriedly stood up to follow her. "Night. Uh, you too."

He suddenly felt awkward. He had never in his life felt awkward in the presence of anyone, much less a woman. After she stood there for what seemed like eternity, she finally turned and tread lightly back to the house. Once he was sure she had gone, Mugen stuck his head in the river, glad that it was so icy. He would _definitely_ not be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

**Tera: So, how was the first chapter? Please, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Samurai Champloo, Shinichiro Watanabe does. But I own Kohaku and Keisuke! And soon, MUGEN WILL BE MINE.**

**Tera: Wow, I was really surprised that I got eight reviews! Surprised and extremely happy...Oh, and I have a question. Has anyone in the s.c. fandom ever attempted an AU fic? Do you think it could be done?**

**Matt: But putting Tera's AU obssession aside, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Wow, you guys did great!" Fuu chirped, stepping outside where Mugen and Jin could be found among a massive pile of chopped wood. Though they had chopped more than enough, it appeared as though they weren't stopping. "Uh, guys? You can be done now."

"Shaddup," Mugen growled as he and Jin split three logs simultaneously.

"Draw."

It was when Jin spoke that Fuu realized they were having a contest and they wouldn't stop until one of them won. At this rate, there would be no more trees left in Japan.

"Let's do four this time," Mugen suggested. Jin grunted in agreement and they each readied four logs.

A few seconds later, all eight logs were neatly spliced. Fuu gaped.

"Two."

Four more were done.

"Six!"

Fuu was sweating just thinking about how hot they must be.

"Fifteen–"

"My, you've been working for so long!" All three of them turned at the sound of Kohaku's voice. They had never before seen her in full sunlight. Her skin was so pale, it almost glowed and her hair shone much redder than it had inside.

"Working? This ain't working!" Mugen started counting logs.

"Mugen, I think she wants us to stop," Jin said quietly.

"I hate it when people tell me what to do!"

"Fine then, keep counting logs and anger Kohaku-dono."

"Well I don't wanna now!" And he crossed his arms, not touching anymore logs.

"Reverse psychology in action," Fuu muttered to herself.

"You must be hot. Please, feel free to bathe in the stream, I'll prepare some sake for you. I think we have some that's rather potent."

Mugen looked as though he were in love and flopped over on top of Kohaku in a sweaty hug.

"Let's skip the bath and get straight to the booze."

Kohaku looked as though she was going to faint. "Please!" she coughed. "Please, take a bath!"

"Huh?" Mugen got off of her and sniffed himself, then shrugged. "Whatever." he bounded off to the stream, picking up his shirt as he went. Jin went the other direction so that he might not have to smell his nemesis.

"Come, Fuu, I have dinner prepared. Keisuke won't be coming home tonight, he has business to attend to."

"Dinner? Yes ma'am!" Fuu happily skipped after a beaming Kohaku.

* * *

Mugen couldn't shake off the feeling that had settled over him like a thick blanket. Ever since last night, it had been nagging at him and he couldn't name it. He'd felt it before, but had ignored it and it had become part of him, but now, since he'd met Kohaku it seemed, it had resurfaced.

He sighed, stretching out on the grass while his clothes dried next to him. He hoped no one like Fuu or that queer, Keisuke, came over because he certainly didn't want them seeing his equipment. Well, maybe he wouldn't mind with Fuu, she was so cute when she blushed.

But she was much too young for him, which was why he had pushed the nagging away. Oh, sure, he'd had girls her age before, but they _acted_ older. Fuu was like a ten year old in a fifteen year old's body who _occasionally_ acted mature. Well, maybe he'd label her thirteen instead of ten. At least that didn't make him feel quite as guilty.

He really wanted his clothes to dry so he could go back and get pissed. Maybe he could borrow something of Jin's...

He was disgusted with himself. How could he think such a thing? _Jin_? What was wrong with him?

Just as he was thinking he'd put on his damp clothes and let them dry while he wore them (he'd be too drunk to notice anyway), he heard someone coming. It wasn't Fuu, that he knew, and the footsteps were too light to be Keisuke. He didn't bother covering up. As the steps grew closer, he discovered it wasn't Jin and he had, once again, been caught without some article of clothing (in this case, _all_ articles of clothing) by Kohaku.

"I came to bring you some sake. I saw your clothes hanging and thought you might want some while they dried." She held up the jug for him to see, all the while looking fixedly at a point to his left.

"Thanks. Wanna join me? We can wash your clothes too." He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Mine are clean, thank you. I thought you might ask which is why I brought a blanket." Mugen thought it was too good to be true until she unfolded a large rectangle of cloth and tossed it over him, covering him from knee to ribs. It was then that she finally looked at him.

"Would you prefer to pour your own sake?"

"I don't need you to serve me, if that's what you're askin'."

"Very well. Here." She handed him the jug as he sat up, settling the blanket around himself, and then sat down herself.

"So. What's for dinner?"

"Gyouza."

"I knew staying with you was a good idea." Mugen poured himself a shot and chugged it, sighing lustily.

"Jin appears to be suspicious of my brother."

Mugen cut his eyes at her and took another drink. "Of course he does. He's suspicious of any guy. I am too."

"You are both very similar."

Mugen nearly spat the sake out, but his drunkard's sense wouldn't let him and so he nearly choked on it instead. "Don't compare me to that bastard!"

"I apologize. I didn't realize you hated him that much." Mugen took a slow sip of sake, considering.

"I guess I don't _hate_ him. But I definitely don't _like_ him. He makes it so clear that he's better than me, but I'll prove he isn't when I kill him!"

"And what happens when the time comes and you _can't _kill him?"

"That'll mean he killed me, right? Ain't gonna happen, sweetheart." He grinned crookedly at her, the liquor starting to take over. She had been right, it was _very_ potent.

"I mean, what if neither of you wishes to kill the other anymore?"

"What? Me? Not wanna kill _him_? Fat chance!" He brought the lip of the jug to his mouth and tipped it, letting its contents overwhelm him and not spilling a drop.

"If you insist. And please don't pass out, I'll have no way to get you back inside."

"Don' worry 'bout me, I ne'er pass out."

Kohaku looked doubtful, but kept quiet all the same. But even one so docile as Kohaku had to speak up when she found herself pressed against Mugen's bare chest.

"Please let go of me."

"Aw, c' mon babe, you know you wan' me." He tried to give her a sexy grin, but in his drunken state, he couldn't manage it.

"I must go check on Jin. He might want some food." She disentangled herself and stood up almost quicker than she should have been able to, but Mugen grabbed onto her fingers.

"Iss no fun ta drink alone," he whispered.

"Then I suggest waiting until you can dress and come inside and drink with everyone else. I will see you then." She gently pried her fingers out of his grip and walked along the riverbank.

It was only after she had become just a line in the very blurry distance that Mugen realized she had taken the sake with her.

* * *

Though Fuu was tired after a long, hard day of cleaning, she was at it again. She didn't mind, after all, she had gotten to eat her heart's content, but she was very tired.

"Thank you for helping my sister," said a quiet voice. Fuu jumped, startled. She had thought that everyone was abed by now. Not to mention Keisuke wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow.

"Oh, it was nothing! She's a great cook!" Fuu said cheerily. Keisuke laughed.

"I always thought so."

Fuu swept silently for a minute, then asked a question that had been bugging her since they'd met Kohaku. "Has it always just been you and your sister?"

"For quite awhile it has been." He didn't appear as though he were going to elaborate, so Fuu tried asking a bit more.

"What happened to your parents?"

"I honestly don't remember." Keisuke laughed as though at his own lack of memory. And looked at Fuu who was compelled to join him. "So what about your parents?"

"Oh, well, I haven't seen my dad in ages and my mom got real sick and died not too long ago." She cast her eyes downward, thinking of the dream she'd had not too long ago about her sick and dying mother.

Keisuke considered her for a moment. "Fuu, how old are you?"

Fuu looked up. "Fifteen, why?"

"I was just wondering. And your companions, Jin is somewhere around 30, yes?"

Fuu snorted. "Actually, I think he's somewhere around 20, but he's never actually told me, so I don't know. I _know_ Mugen's somewhere around there."

"Really? Well, Mugen, I could tell. Jin seemed too conservative to be Mugen's age, but then again, I suppose I am the same."

Fuu almost dropped her broom.

"What do you mean?"

"I've only just turned 20. My sister is only 18."

"_Really_? You're kidding!"

"Would I lie?"

"No way! I thought you were too good looking for a middle aged guy!" Fuu gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth while Keisuke laughed.

"You're cute, Fuu. Real cute. Well, sleep good." He gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before sauntering off to his room.

Five minutes later, Fuu remembered she still had to clean. When she was done, she fell into bed, dazed, not even bothering to take her hair down.

* * *

"What do you have planned for us today, Kohaku-dono?" Jin asked, sipping his tea politely.

"I was hoping you and Fuu might go into town and get me some things. I don't trust Mugen around food and sake, I hope he'll forgive me," Kohaku replied, glancing at the zonked man sitting across from her. He was hungover and in no shape to retaliate, even when Jin nodded his agreement.

"So what should Mugen do?" Fuu asked, fidgeting in her attempt to eat politely and slowly.

"He should get some rest. I'll stay out of his way and he can sleep off his illness."

"I'm fine," Mugen growled.

"Hey, Kohaku, where's Keisuke?" Fuu interrupted.

"He left again early this morning. He'll be returning before evening, so he'll be able to dine with us."

"Oh yay," Mugen muttered sarcastically, clutching a hand to his head.

"Fuu, are you ready to go?" Jin asked as he set down his empty cup and stood.

"In a minute!" She scarfed down the rest of her breakfast and jumped to her feet. "Ok, let's get going!"

"Here's a list and some money. Please come back around midday or before if you can."

"We'll be back." And Jin left without another word, Fuu trailing along behind him. Mugen groaned and thunked his head onto the table.

"Come, Mugen, I'll help you into bed and then make you some tea. It should ease the pain a bit," Kohaku said in a gentle, soothing purr.

"Mm, 'kay," the sot murmured, trying and failing to stand up on his own. Kohaku was there immediately, wrapping her arm around his waist and letting him sling his over her shoulders, supporting him to his room.

"Are you alright?" Kohaku asked once he was comfortably settled in bed.

"Yeah but I got a question."

"Yes?"

"If you're so damn fragile, how come you can carry me?"

She looked stumped for a few seconds, then smiled her kind smile. "Mugen, I didn't carry you for a long distance, and you were supporting most of your weight. I did not exhaust myself. As long as I rest a bit, I'll be fine."

Mugen, in his hungover state, was satisfied by the explanation.

"Oh. Then why don't you rest with me?" He managed a lecherous grin which Kohaku firmly ignored.

"I'll make you some tea. If you would like, I'll sit in here and watch you."

"Good enough."

She left and came back shortly bearing a tea pot and a large mug, quite uncharacteristic of most places.

"Why's it so huge?"

"I made it for these purposes. A small cup of this won't do much. So here it is, drink up."

She filled the mug and handed it to him, watching him sniff it, then take a hesitant sip.

"Hey, it's not bad." He tipped it back and downed it, holding his arm out for a refill. Kohaku gladly complied and, somehow, Mugen managed to yank her down with him.

"Mugen, please, don't behave this way."

"Can't help myself, I want you real bad." He looked at her through half-lidded eyes and pressed himself against her. "Come on, take advantage of me!"

"Mugen, I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"Aw, please?" He sat up, bringing them even closer, and put his lips against her neck.

"Mugen, what's on your stomach?" She brushed cool fingers along his hard-packed muscles, along the toughened skin that ran in a long line from his chest to his waist. She couldn't tell if it went any farther and was not going to ask Mugen, at least not while he was in this current mind set. Of course, as he was usually this horny, she would most likely never be asking him.

"Oh that? Eh, it's just some old scar. Don't worry about it."

"How did you get it?"

"I'll tell you if you have sex with me."

"It's not important." Kohaku stood up and turned to leave, much to Mugen's dismay.

"If you can guess how old it is, I'll tell you how I got it, but then you gotta stay here with me."

She stopped in the doorway and turned back to face him.

"How many guesses do I get?"

Mugen thought for a minute, looking as though he were in great pain, then finally stopped, deciding the agony was too much. "Two."

Kohaku walked back over and studied the scar. "Eleven years," she said quietly.

Mugen stared at her, amazed, then grinned. "Yeah, got it when I was eight." Kohaku made herself comfortable against the wall next to him and motioned for him to continue. "Well, I grew up on Ryuukyuu, horrible place, with this guy Mukuro, a real bad ass (I'm badder). Well, anyway, people thought we were friends, but we hated each other's guts; we were always at each other's throats.

"So, one day, some old man sailed a boat to our island with a whole bunch of Chinese soldiers and they found me 'n Mukuro fighting. Well, apparently, they didn't like it when 'little boys' fought. Both of us tried to blame the other, but in the end, both of us got five lashes. They went easy on us 'cause we were so 'young'. But then they discovered that neither of us were gonna come easy, or let 'em forget it. So one of the soldiers whipped me in the gut. Mukuro got his on the thigh 'cause he pushed me in front. And there you have it. Me an' Mukuro never fought around boats again."

"That's terrible," Kohaku breathed, absently tracing the scar again. "Do you have scars on your back?"

"I dunno, I can't see my back." He stripped off his shirt and twisted around so she could see. "Are there?"

"Yes, five long scars." She ran her fingers along all of them, feeling the pain he had when he received each one.

"Hey, now that you pity me, will you sleep with me?"

"No."

"Eh, fair enough."

* * *

**Tera: That was vair creative for me...I'm surprised I allowed myself to hurt Mugen so much.**

**Matt: Tera...you didn't hurt him...you just wrote about him getting hurt.**

**Tera: -lip tremble- I know...-bursts into tears-**

**Matt: -sigh-**

**Matt posing as Tera: Onto the reviews!**

**Coachbabe: Thank you, we really appreciate compliments!**

**PinkRosebouquet: Haha, I laughed when I read your review. "Me hungry, me kick ass" just struck me as hilarious. What can I say, I'm easily amused.**

**the-everglow: Thanks much! I never thought the first chapter would get a third review!**

**Faux-nostalgia: Why thank you! -le bow-**

**Shadow Elf Sofi: I love writing compliments/critiques! Thank you so much! Err, though I am a bit confused. Was it humor and characterization I mixed or something completely different?**

**Iced Rage: Oui, tis my first. I'm glad you liked it!**

**LauraBryannan: Hmm...I'm not sure if I have to tell you, but I screamed when I saw your review (are you surprised?). I'M SO HONORED! I'm so glad you liked it! OMG! -has aspaz of uberexcitement- I told my bff (tastyfacewash) and she thought I was crazy...BUT I'M STILL HONORED!**

**TrinityLayne: I love your penname...It's so cool...and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Tera: Alright, so, I hope you guys liked this chapter and, as always, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lalalala, same as last time.**

**Tera: Well, I can see none of you guys read the author's notes...**

**Chapter 3**

"So, Jin, how do you like the hut?" Fuu asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's nice."

Fuu frowned. "What about Kohaku and Keisuke?"

"They're nice."

She frowned again. The samurai should have been much more open with her, he had been ever since Mugen had almost died. She shuddered at the thought. That night was something she didn't want to remember; she wanted to forget the fear, the overwhelming fear, and the pain in her heart. Mugen was alright and that was all that mattered.

"Is something wrong?"

Fuu jumped at Jin's unexpected question.

"No, of course not! Just...thinking."

"Mm."

They walked in a somewhat companionable silence for a few minutes before Fuu decided to voice her thoughts.

"Hey, Jin, were you– were you worried about Mugen when–" She nearly choked on the words. "–when the ship blew up?"

It took Jin several moments to reply. "I was upset that his death may have been caused by something other than I."

"Oh."

They both knew he was lying. It was apparent in the frantic way he had grabbed Fuu's arm that night and shouted at her to stay calm when he was barely calm himself. He killed Mukuro for Mugen, not for whatever reason it was he gave.

The pair finally came upon a fish vendor and, after much arguing, came away from said fish vendor with a whole lot of seafood.

"Geez, that man was so stubborn!"

"Our order was complicated."

"Jin! Can't you agree with me for once?"

The bespectacled man looked at her through his glasses.

"Very well. The man was stubborn."

"Thank you!"

They were silent again, only speaking to the various vendors they approached.

As expected, Fuu was the one to start another conversation.

"Do you think Mugen likes Kohaku?"

"Yes. Mugen likes all attractive women."

"Do you think she likes him?"

"No."

"Oh." She didn't speak, then– "So you think Kohaku's attractive?"

"I think anyone would think Kohaku's attractive."

"Do _you_ like Kohaku?"

"She's a kind person, but if you mean am I attracted to her, then, no, I do not like her."

Fuu, satisfied with his answer, continued walking and it was only when she reached the next vendor that she realized Jin wasn't with her.

"Jin? Jin! Where are you!" She frantically scanned the semi-crowded road and finally spotted the man, staring at something as though he had just seen death. She ran over to him. "Jin, what the–"

"It can't be," he croaked.

"What can't be? What's going on?" She turned and followed his gaze. "No way! Is that who I think it is?"

"You see her too? I'm not hallucinating?"

"Not unless we both are."

They looked at each other, considering the possibility, then shook their heads.

"Well," Fuu said expectantly.

"What?"

"Go say something to her!"

"What? But what if she doesn't remember me?"

"Jin. You got her out of a whorehouse. I'd remember you!"

"Are you positive?"

"_Yes_, Jin. Now go, before I get Mugen!" As she pushed him forward, she marveled at how he let her and how much her threat had motivated him to actually walk over.

Soon, they were right behind the woman.

"Pardon me, miss, but I believe you've lost an umbrella." Fuu was just wondering what the heck he was talking about when the woman turned around.

"I don't believe I had an–Jin!" The woman's eyes widened as she clamped hands to her mouth. Jin's face did a little move that almost made one think he was smiling.

"Miss Shino. I didn't think we'd ever meet again."

"I found out that I had a cousin living in this village and so I'm living with her. Oh, Jin, I'm so glad to see you!" Her eyes shone with unshed tears of joy and Jin was tempted to throw his arms around her.

"Why don't we meet somewhere tonight? My traveling companions and I are staying with a nice family and I am shopping for them, so I must be going."

"Tonight? Why don't we meet at the eel vendor? We can have a grilled eel that neither of us made ourselves!" Shino smiled.

"Eel sounds wonderful. An hour after sunset?"

"An hour after sunset sounds wonderful. Good bye, Jin. Until then."

"Good bye."

He watched her walk off, then turned around to find Fuu staring at him.

"What? Am I blushing?"

"No. I'm just so excited!" she screeched, then hugged him fiercely, surprising both of them. Jin actually _did_ blush then.

"Come. We must continue shopping."

* * *

"What's eating you? You're almost being _rude_ at that pace," Mugen commented as Jin ate with much more speed than usual.

"Jin's got a date!" Fuu announced happily.

Kohaku's eyebrows went up as Jin choked on his rice, glaring at Fuu.

"_What_? _Him_? A _date_? Ha, that's rich, that's real rich!" Mugen crowed.

"That's wonderful, Jin. When is it?"

"Shut up, Mugen, it's true. And it's really soon!" Fuu answered. Jin politely cleared his throat and set his chopsticks down.

"If I may, I would like to leave now."

"Of course, have fun with whoever it is!" Keisuke said.

"Yes, enjoy yourself." Kohaku smiled at him.

"Haha, I still can't get over you having a date!"

Jin treated Mugen to a death stare before sweeping out.

"Hey, Mugen, do you remember that Shino woman?" Fuu asked while the two were cleaning up together, alone.

"Yeah. The one who he spent all my hard-earned cash on?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, what about her?"

"It's her."

"What's her?"

"The one Jin's going to see!"

"But she's on some island!"

"No, she's here. We saw her this afternoon!"

"No way. It can't have been her!"

"Well, it was!"

"You know where they're going?"

"The eel vendor, but why do you wanna know?"

"'Cause I gotta see this. You comin' or not?" Mugen was already halfway out the door.

"Wait! Let me finish cleaning up first!"

"It can wait, come on!"

Fuu bit her lip, transferring her gaze from Mugen to the dishes, and Mugen finally won out.

"Alright, but we can't spy for long."

Mugen gave a sinister chuckle and the two left, following the path Fuu had earlier that day.

"I wonder if they're still there..."

"Yeah, his woman might have enough to get a room. Jin could be getting laid right now. G-ddamn, that lucky bastard!"

"Mugen! That's not what I meant! Maybe they're walking or something!"

"Walking? Who the hell just _walks_ when they're with a prostitute?"

"She's not a prostitute!"

"She was!"

"Not by choice!"

"Don't matter!"

"You know what, Mugen? You sicken me sometimes!"

"Oh yeah? Well, tough, I ain't changing just for you, babe!"

"I wouldn't ask you to!"

"Why the hell not?"

The two stopped to ponder this last exchange.

"That made no sense," Fuu commented.

"Of course it made no sense, you're the one who said it."

"Excuse me, but you're the one who said 'why the hell not'!"

"Well, you goaded me into sayin' it!"

"Well it's not my fault!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Be quiet, there he is!"

Fuu clamped her mouth shut just as she was about to retort. Sure enough, there was Jin, walking along, hand in hand, with Shino.

"They're so cute!" she whispered.

"Shut up!" Mugen hissed. They were just close enough to see Shino smile, but they couldn't hear anything the couple said. Mugen frowned at this realization and motioned for Fuu to follow him quietly. They crept along the edges of the road, making sure they were hidden.

"Mugen, this is–" Fuu's speech halted immediately as Jin's head whipped around, looking for something. Mugen backed farther into the shadows, Fuu following hastily.

"Jin, is something wrong?" Shino's voice was barely audible.

"My apologies, I thought I heard something."

"They're frickin' boring," Mugen hissed.

"We should be–" It was just Fuu's night for being interrupted, though this time, Mugen had clamped a hand over her mouth. Jin and Shino had stopped under a lantern and Jin was leaning over her, looking much more manly than usual.

Again, they couldn't hear what was being said, but both did a little dance when Jin bent forward to kiss her. Then the samurai looked embarrassed and they began walking again.

"He sure ain't comin' back tonight." Mugen grinned and, with Fuu following him, made his way back to the hut.

* * *

Sure enough, Jin wasn't back that night, but he was back at dawn the next morning, ready and waiting to work. He looked slightly disheveled; strands of hair were actually coming out of his ponytail.

Kohaku was the only one awake when he slid into his spot at the table. She was sipping tea, staring out.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Jin looked uncomfortable. "Yes."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please."

Soon they were both drinking in silence. Keisuke came out not much later and bid them both farewell and it was another two hours before Mugen and Fuu roused themselves. Kohaku laid out breakfast and they ate, Mugen and Fuu exchanging looks that Jin acknowledged indifferently.

"I just need you to sweep the floors today, then you can do whatever you like. I've left you some money if you want to go into town and buy something for yourselves."

"Kohaku! We can't take your money!" Fuu looked horrified at the thought.

"Why not? She's offering it," Mugen pointed out.

"Look at all they've done for us! No, we can't accept your money," Fuu said firmly. Kohaku smiled slightly.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll find something to do."

"Anymore sake?" Mugen asked hopefully.

"Not for you, there isn't," Kohaku said, suddenly stern. Mugen pouted and she had to hide the twitching corners of her mouth.

"You may have _some_. I refuse to nurse you back to health again unless you have seriously been hurt."

"Alright, alright."

"I will go into town," Jin stated.

"I'll go with Jin," Fuu said.

"It's settled then. If you get an early start and all three of you pitch in, you should be able to finish in less then an hour and you can have the whole day to yourselves." Kohaku smiled serenely, giving off the impression that she wanted nothing more than their happiness.

And she was right. Forty-five minutes later, she and Mugen were bidding Jin and Fuu goodbye and then Mugen was searching through cabinets to find the elusive sake.

"Mugen, sit and I'll being the drink to you." Her voice was polite to the point of being almost curt, and Mugen was startled enough by this to obey without question. She smiled graciously and her voice took back it's gentle cadence. "Thank you."

She sat with him while he drank, eyeing him warily as he drained each cupful.

"Alright, this is the last one," she informed him as she poured his seventh.

"What? That's it? I'm not even fuzzy!"

"Good!"

They stared at each other, one shocked at the exclamation and the other cooly proud and very stubborn.

"Better make it last," Kohaku said when Mugen averted his eyes, losing the staring contest. Once the liquor had left the jug, it was back in the cabinet and Mugen was trying to sip his sake as slowly as possible.

Mugen did not like to "sip" things.

He growled at his sake cup and tried to commend himself on his self control. _Good Mugen, look! There's lots of sake left, you just need to drink slowly, you can do that, man, you can do any damn thing you set your mind to!_

In the end, he gulped the rest down, handing Kohaku the glass with large, pleading eyes. She shook her head firmly and placed the cup where all the dirty dishes went for Fuu to wash.

"Hey, I got a question."

"Oh, please, ask away." Kohaku looked genuinely interested, resting her chin on her steepled fingers.

"What's it with chicks and sharing their feelings?"

Kohaku's eyebrows lifted slightly. "And what brought this on?"

"I dunno, I've been thinking about it for a while now, it just confuses me."

"I think a great many things confuse you, Mugen." Before he could get angry, she continued. "But this is my opinion. Females have very complex thought processes. They work emotion into everything they do whereas men are more logical and their thought process follows things simply as they are. For a male, he likes to know the facts. For a female, she likes to know the emotions. For a female to divulge a treasured secret to a male is a like a fact they've had and they finally know the female trusts them. For a female, she wants to male to confide in her his emotions. Am I making sense?"

"Of course," Mugen said, looking slightly dazed. Kohaku gave a slight laugh and stood up.

"I must start cooking. You and Fuu eat quite a lot and I must say, Keisuke does the food justice as well." Eyes twinkling, she rose from the table and commenced preparing meals. Mugen just watched her.

"You've been sitting there nearly thirty minutes. Is something wrong?"

"Nah. Just thinking."

Kohaku kept her comment to herself. "Would you like some lunch?"

"You gonna eat with me?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Then no, I don't want any."

Kohaku froze in the process of chopping onions. "Any particular reason?" She slowly resumed her preparations, ears pricked for the slightest noise from the man sprawled out next to her kitchen table.

"No point in eating alone," he muttered, averting his gaze from the back of her head.

"I won't be leaving the room, are you sure you don't want anything?"

His stomach roared, startling them both and giving Mugen an idea. "Sit with me and I'll eat." He smirked, knowing that if she thought (or knew) that he was hungry, she'd do almost anything to feed him. And he was not wrong. Less then ten minutes later, she was across from him at the table again while he devoured her lunch setup.

"That was good," he groaned, content.

"Glad you liked it." Kohaku stood again to continue cooking, but almost immediately felt Mugen's thin, bony fingers close around her wrist. She turned her head, a slight smile playing at her lips. "Still hungry?"

"Not for food," he replied, his eyes boring into her own, nothing provocative about them. Kohaku's smile faltered as it had before.

"Mugen, release my hand. I have things to take care of."

"No."

"Mugen." It was a warning.

"Dammit, don't you understand?" Mugen shouted, starting to look angry.

"Yes, get off me." With almost inhuman abilities, she slipped her hand between Mugen's death grip and glided over to the counter. Mugen glared, standing up and stomping to the door.

"I'll be back later. Maybe." And he slammed his way out.

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk left! And after all you and Keisuke have done for us!" Fuu raged, soaking in the large bath across from Kohaku, who smiled.

"I feel no resentment. Sometimes, red light districts are very useful when a man in the house needs to wind down."

Fuu looked horrified. "You– You think _that's_ where he went?"

Kohaku chuckled. "Yes. He took some money before he left. I expect he'll be back in the morning."

"I'll kill him when he gets back! He took the money?"

"Don't trouble yourself, Fuu. If you'd like, I'll hide the sake. It will serve a better purpose and you won't get hurt in the process."

Fuu pondered this as a sinister grin lit her face. "That's a great idea."

Just as Kohaku opened her mouth to speak, they heard muffled shouts, then the unmistakable clash of swords.

"Oh no!" Fuu leaped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her torso and ran out, Kohaku following as quickly as possible.

"Dammit, get the hell outta my way!" Mugen went at Jin again, whose eyes suggested that he was furious.

"You picked the fight and you're getting sloppy. You've had too much to drink." Jin's voice was exactly like his blade, sharp and cold, completely made of steel.

"Stop fighting!" Fuu cried, rushing over.

"Please do," Kohaku said, her clear voice commanding.

"I will stop when he chooses to be more respectful." The swords clashed again.

"And I'll stop when he does!"

Kohaku sighed. "If it is to be this way..." And she walked off.

Fuu's jaw dropped. "Kohaku!"

And then the men stopped fighting. Just like that. Both of their arms relaxed, and their swords dropped to their sides. Grunting at each other, they turned and walked back into the house, not looking at each other.

"That's a bit freaky," Fuu muttered to herself.

"Put some clothes on. Ain't no one who wants to see you half naked," Mugen said, not bothering to look at her. Fuu's anger flared up again at once.

"Oh, and I suppose you'd rather look at someone like Kohaku naked, would you?" she shot back at him. He turned to face her.

"Duh!"

And he walked back inside, leaving a seething Fuu with angry tears welling in her chocolate eyes. Kohaku came out a moment later, still wrapped in her towel. A surge of resentment welled up inside Fuu, but she tried to contain it.

"Don't listen to Mugen's meaningless words, Fuu. He enjoys making you angry. You hurt the ones you love most."

The girl looked up disbelievingly. "Are you saying that Mugen loves me?"

"I am."

They looked at each other, then Fuu let out a chuckle. "Mugen couldn't possibly love me. I have 'the figure of a wooden plank'."

"Do not let his words deceive you."

And again, with that cryptic remark, Kohaku walked away.

* * *

**Tera: Commencing review replies.**

**Coachbabe: YAY! You read the author's note!E-cookies to you! And by the way, Mugen is MIIINE -possessively clutches Mugen-**

**TrinityLayne: I liked that mental picture myself...-grins and has even more naughty thoughts-**

**Shadow Elf Sofi: Of course, I knew that! -nervous laugh- -beams with pride- Thank you, it means alot!**

**Yami John, Master of Balance: Tingly, eh? Heheheh. You're totally on my list of "Top Ten Reviewers". Maybe I should actually make a list...Hmm...-ponder- **

**Sabbyola: I'm really into this fic at the moment, so I'm going as quickly as possible, I promise!**

**Matt: Alright, no more oring shit. Just please review and tell Tera that Mugen doesn't exist.**

**Tera: -trembly lip- FINE! Crush my hopes and dreams! -sobs-**

**Matt:...please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Are you serious? No. I will not disclaim. Absolutely not. HA!**

**Tera: Sorry it took so long. I have no excuses. -hangs head in shame-**

**Matt: So what do you all think of Tera trying her skills at an AU Samurai Champloo fic? Come on, PLEASE TELL US!**

**Tera: ENJOY! Oh, by the way, did I ever mention that this takes place after episode 15?**

**Chapter 4**

It was late one evening that the next traveler came. Even Kohaku was slightly miffed at Keisuke's generosity.

"He's hungry, he'll just be staying for a few nights," Keisuke reasoned with her.

"Of course he can stay. But Keisuke, next time, don't offer!" Kohaku whispered almost inaudibly.

Mugen, on the other hand, was furious. Jin wasn't too happy either. Fuu seemed to be the only one who was indifferent, besides Keisuke of course.

"I don' like him," Mugen hissed.

"You only don't like him because he's handsome," Fuu hissed back. And indeed he was, cleanly trimmed, dark hair tied back with a string, deep brown eyes, and a lusciously muscular body. He looked to be in his mid twenties, possibly nearly thirty, and his hands were calloused as though he was used to hard labor.

"Handsome?That pansy? Pfft." Mugen snorted, transferring his gaze to the slightly scowling Kohaku who was still having a near silent argument with her older brother.

"Well, thank you for offering, but if it's too much trouble..." the traveler said nervously, backing out.

"Nonsense, set your bag down, you can sleep in Keisuke's room," Kohaku said absently.

"No, really, if it's troubling you, I'll just keep going until I find a shelter."

"No, I insist." And no one was going to argue with the look that the normally kind and gentle Kohaku gave the man now.

"Thank you very much for your generosity," he gulped. "My name is Hiro."

"I am Kohaku. These are our guests Fuu, Mugen, and Jin." Fuu bowed politely, Jin nodded slightly, and Mugen grunted.

"Again, thank you very much."

At this, Mugen was simply too annoyed and walked out. Fuu gaped angrily at the closed door and Jin rolled his eyes.

"Please excuse me. I'll return shortly," Kohaku said, going after him. She caught up to him just as he was flopping onto the riverbank and sat down next to him.

"Yo."

"You didn't like him," Kohaku observed, not returning the greeting.

"Nah. He seemed kinda suspicious, but that just could be me being paranoid."

"You and Jin have wonderful instincts and he seemed a bit bothered, too."

"I'll keep an eye on him. He didn't seem to have any weapons on him, but ya never know."

"_You_ don't need to carry weapons with _your_ skill," Kohaku observed, smiling. The corners of Mugen's mouth twitched in a smug grin.

"Damn straight."

Kohaku sighed and leaned back, shifting her weight to her hands and looking out over the running water. A moment later, she felt something brush over her hand and then Mugen's fingers locked lazily with her own. When she looked at him, he gave her an insolent grin then turned back to the waters. Kohaku smiled slightly. Somehow, this kind of advance, she didn't mind.

* * *

"So, Kohaku, you sure you don't want to bunk with me for the night?" Mugen asked at dinner. Fuu scowled as Kohaku firmly gave her negative response.

"Do you have to hit on every female?"

"I don't hit on every female! I only hit on the good lookin' ones!"

"You make passes at anything that walks!"

"I've never hit on you, which just proves my point!"

Angry tears sprung to her eyes as she fought to think of a retort. Kohaku, noticing this, quickly intervened.

"If everyone's done eating, could you four clean the kitchen?" Kohaku asked, looking at all the men. Mugen looked horrified, Jin nodded, Keisuke paled, and Hiro leaped up to start.

"I will try my best for you, darling sister," Keisuke, who had never cleaned in his life, gulped.

"Whatever," Mugen grumbled.

Kohaku beamed at them all. "Thank you so much. Come on, Fuu, we wouldn't want to get in their way."

Fuu hastily got up and followed Kohaku out, trying not to be so obvious about wiping her eyes. Once in the room they were sharing, she collapsed onto her futon, burying her face in her pillow, heaving with sobs. Kohaku rubbed her back soothingly, looking completely forlorn at her pathetically shaking body.

"I hate that stupid jerk!" Fuu cried, muffled by the pillow.

"You don't hate him. Please, calm down, this is why he angers you."

"He hates me is why he angers me!" Fuu banged her fist down onto the floor.

"No, he doesn't. He loves you, Fuu, I can see it in the way he looks at you, even when you're fighting."

"If you compare love to anger, then fine, I guess so too."

"Fuu, maybe you're blinded by your own emotions. I can see it. Jin can, too."

Fuu lifted her head slightly. "He can?" The older woman nodded. "How come he never mentioned anything?"

"Fuu, this is Jin we're talking about."

Fuu let out a reluctant giggle. Then the door slammed open and Kohaku turned to hide Fuu's red face in case it was Mugen.

It wasn't. It was Jin.

"Jin, please, could you leave?" Kohaku asked quietly. Instead of obeying as he normally might, he closed the door behind him and walked toward Fuu. "Jin–"

"I've brought you some tea." He brought a pot out from behind his back and set it down. Fuu sat up giving him a slightly wavering look of thanks.

"Thank you, Jin." Kohaku smiled at him and he nodded, sitting down, head bent, arm resting over his knee.

The ronin did not speak for quite some time as Fuu sipped the tea, calming down. Then– "He's gotten worse."

Fuu jumped and Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked curiously.

"He's more on edge than usual. And I don't like the way he's been fighting with you. It's worse than it normally is."

Fuu took a moment to think about this while Kohaku spoke.

"He does seem very energetic, though I have not known him as long as you have."

"I believe it is your doing."

Fuu appeared shocked at the accusation, but Kohaku just bowed her head.

"Yes. I apologize."

Fuu looked from one to the other repeatedly. "Wait, what do you mean it's her doing? Kohaku's not done anything!"

They both looked at her. "You're right. It was an absurd thing to say." But Jin wouldn't meet her eyes as he said that and both he and Kohaku knew he was lying.

* * *

Fuu was alone, sweeping the floors, when Keisuke burst in around midday, looking for Hiro.

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" He glanced around in fury, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"What's wrong?" Fuu dropped the broom and ran over to him.

"That bastard stole my paycheck! And now he's gone, dammit! Where are those bodyguards of yours?"

"Um, somewhere out in the backyard, want me to find them?"

"Please!"

Fuu didn't need telling twice. She rushed out the backdoor and ran until she found them, bathing.

"Hey, hurry up, we need you guys to find Hiro!"

"What for?" Mugen asked, climbing out and drying himself off.

Fuu covered her eyes as she answered. "He stole some money from Keisuke."

"Ha, I knew I didn't like him!" He was dressing by now, but Jin was politely waiting for Fuu to go back.

"Alright, so, you'll find him and get the money back, right? Right. Ok. Well, er, good luck with that." And she ran back inside, blushing crimson.

"Well? Did you tell them?" Keisuke demanded, looking harried.

"Yep! They said they'd find him!"

"Oh thank g-d!" He collapsed on the floor, head in his hands. "I needed that money to buy Kohaku's medicine supply for the month."

"Kohaku needs medicine?"

"Yes. You saw how weak she was. She gets horrible pains if she doesn't take it."

Fuu's brow furrowed. "But I've never seen her take anything."

"She drinks it in tea so no one notices."

Fuu nodded her understanding as Mugen and Jin came through the back door and left through the front, completely silent.

"They'll find him, don't worry, Keisuke," she said soothingly. He smiled weakly at her and nodded, hoping she was right.

* * *

Kohaku arrived half an hour later.

"I ran into Mugen and Jin while I was out. They said they were looking for Hiro. What happened?"

"Nothing!" Keisuke said cheerfully.

"Nii-san..."

Keisuke whined. "Oh come on, Kohaku, don't start the 'Nii-san' thing."

Fuu watched with interest.

"Nii-san, tell me what happened." Kohaku laid her head in her brother's lap like a lost kitten who'd just found its mother.

"He stole some money, that's all."

"It was the money for me, wasn't it, Nii-san?"

"Stop calling me that, it makes me feel guilty!"

"Nii-san..."

"Alright! Yes, it was." He squirmed as she sat up and stared at him.

"No more untrustworthy travelers, Keisuke."

He nodded, wishing slightly that she were still calling him "Nii-san." She got up and ruffled his hair as if he were the younger by many years.

"I have the utmost faith in Mugen and Jin."

Keisuke smiled. He trusted the instincts of his sister.

* * *

"Let's not kill him," Jin stated, pocketing the money he had taken back from Hiro.

"Oh thank you, thank you, I'll never do it again, I promise! You're so kind!" Hiro whimpered. Mugen gave him a good kick to the stomach and yanked his collar back.

"Why not? This bitch deserves to be killed! Hey, Jin what's that white thing on the bag?" He jutted his chin at the small white paper sticking out from the folds of Jin's hakama.

Jin looked curiously it at, pulled it out, and read it. "It's a label. It says 'Kohaku Treatment'." As this message sunk in, both samurai turned icy glares at the robber.

"You stole a medicinal fund?" Jin said quietly, menacingly.

Hiro whimpered piteously. "I had no idea! I needed the money! M-my family's in poverty, I'm all they've got left!"

"LIAR!" Mugen shouted, whipping his sword point to Hiro's throat. He gave a dry sob as his knees turned to jelly and he tried to slide to the ground, but Mugen's grip on his collar was still strong and he just succeeded in knocking the wind out of himself.

"Alright! I-I need the money to pay back some bets. But if I don't have the money, they'll kill me! I'm sure you know what it's like!" He looked imploringly at Mugen.

"No, I don't, 'cause unlike you, I don't _lose_ bets!" He jerked his knee into Hiro's groin rather harder than necessary but thus getting his point across.

"Mugen, don't kill him," Jin ordered harshly.

"You know I don't like people tellin' me what to do!" Mugen jabbed his sword fiercely at Hiro's throat to make his point and Hiro tried to form a puddle again.

"Then listen before you kill him and see how you like the plan." It was as close to asking as Jin could get as he certainly wasn't going to say "please" to Mugen.

"Fine, but hurry up."

"We bring him back and let Kohaku deal with him. We can kill him later."

And this did, in fact, have a very negative impact on the traveler.

"No! Please! Just kill me, anything! Don't take me back to that house!" he wailed. Mugen grinned viciously.

"Alright. I'll compliment you on your strategy later. Come on, ass wipe. Let's get going." And he dragged Hiro kicking and screaming to Kohaku's house, Jin walking behind with his hand on his sword hilt.

They startled the three occupants of the main room when they kicked the door open and shoved a mewling Hiro in. Jin tossed the coin bag to Keisuke who promptly buffed Hiro smartly over the head with it before taking it back to his bedroom.

Fuu opened her mouth to yell but Kohaku placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"Hello, Hiro."

He did his infamous whimpering act. Kohaku gave him a look of deep disappointment and Mugen snickered. Then she turned a stern one on him and he stopped immediately.

As she turned the guilt trip on for Keisuke, they all marveled at her. She must have some supernatural emotional ability to be able to produce such strong reactions. Someone like Fuu certainly couldn't have done all that.

"I thank both of you for finding the money," she finished nodding at Jin and Mugen and turning to walk out.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna tell them not to kill me?" Hiro squeaked.

She paused, then continued walking. Hiro howled in anguish as Mugen and Jin dragged him out back. Fuu covered her ears, trying not to listen to the execution.

Mugen and Jin finally came back in looking satisfied.

"Where is he?" Kohaku asked.

"In the river," Jin replied. Kohaku froze in the middle of grinding tea leaves.

"The river?"

"Yes. He should be far down by now. We wrapped him in a blanket he was carrying."

"Th-thank you," Kohaku stammered and went back to working.

"So, what's for eating? I'm starved." Mugen plopped down at the table and Kohaku immediately dropped her pestle to find something suitable.

"Mugen, don't expect her to wait on you hand and foot," Fuu snapped.

"What? I'm hungry, I just got her money back for her!"

"You could have just done it out of the goodness of your heart!" Then she snorted. "Never mind, that's not possible for you."

Mugen stood up, eyes blazing. "Are you saying I can't do something just to be nice?"

"Maybe."

"I can too!"

"I don't think you can!"

"That's 'cause you don't think!"

"Stop this foolishness!" Jin ordered harshly.

"Shut up, four eyes!"

Jin drew his sword, eyes flashing angrily. Mugen's was out just as quickly and soon they were clashing blades in the kitchen.

"Please! Stop! Both of you!" Kohaku cried, running toward them.

"Why the hell should we?"

"Because you are in my kitchen and while you are in my care, _you will not fight_!" No one wanted to argue with that tone and both samurai stopped fighting at once. "Now that I have your attention, please, sit, and I'll make you a celebration meal."

Mugen sat down immediately while Jin took his time politely. Kohaku worked quickly and set food in front of them, then joined them with Fuu.

"You know, we've been staying here awhile," Fuu mentioned. Mugen actually stopped eating and looked up.

"Yeah? So?"

"So, by staying here we're not getting any closer to the samurai who smells of sunflowers."

"Yeah? So?"

"Do remember why I hired you in the first place?" Fuu shouted.

"Hired? I don't remember ever getting paid!"

"I saved your life, you jerk!"

"Yes, you did. And we are paying you back. Now sit down, both of you, and let's eat quietly," Jin said. He looked over at Kohaku, wondering why she had let them bicker and what he saw nearly made him faint. She was hastily drinking tea, her eyes narrowed and focused on a corner of the room. When Jin looked back, his heartbeat returned to normal. He must have been seeing things. Her eyes couldn't possibly have been blue.

* * *

**Tera: A bit of mystery, eh? Not really...I'm just bad at being enigmatic. Oh, by the way, I'm going to make this fic relatively short. Somewhere around 10 chapters.**

**Matt: Yeah. So how was everyone's holiday? **

**Tera: I hope it was great!**

**Kashuneko: Heehee. I'm glad you think so. **

**Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc: You know something? I didn't even bother trying to type out your penname. I just copy/pasted it. Hmm...you like their fighting, huh?**

**PandylBas: Sorry it took so long for me to get this out..I hope you weren't sitting on the floor waiting the whole time?**

**Coachbabe: Heh, deal. You can have almost anyone if I can have Mugen. Why thank you for the compliments, of course she's smart she's...I am not saying anything! You're welcome for the cookies, you are my most attentive reviewer -sob-**

**LynGreenTea: I love your penname. It's amazing. **

**Shadow Elf Sofi: Yes, yes, yes. But there are obstacles, oh yes, there ARE obstacles (stole that from the Music Man. Changed it around a bit, obviously. Or, not obviously if you've never seen the music man...). I just LOVE JinxShino, so I HAD to put it in there. Episode 11 is my absolute favorite (closely followed by episode 15).**

**Yami John: Yay! I totally missed you. I sound like such a dork, but you are just so cool. Heheh. Wait, you made a list? Of what? -oblivious author- I had faith in ya all along. Knew you wouldn't fail me. Heehee. **

**Matt: And now that that's over with-**

**Tera: WE CAN BRING OUT MUGEN!**

**Matt:...No. Just review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way: PENNAME HAS BEEN CHANGED BACK TO TERA MCCASLIN!**

**Tera: Ok. So here's the deal. I have most of the fic finished but I want reviews. Yes, I am a review whore. But oblige me or no new chapters! I looked at how many people have this on their author alert list and there are SEVENTEEN (17) of you. If you want a new chapter, I had best see at least 17 reviews even if all they say is "yo" or "I read it" or "OMG, TERA, YOU'RE SO AMAZING, I LOVE YOU!" Are we clear? Good. **

**Matt: Anway, here's the chapter. Some pretty good Mugen bashing material.**

**Tera: -lip tremble-**

**Matt: Errr...Did I say that? Anyway, chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

"And then we found him by a tree, all beat up!" Fuu giggled while Kohaku laughed.

"Poor Mugen. Did he say how it happened?"

"No, but Jin says it was the geisha he got, Yatsuha or something. Mugen _did_ mumble the name while he was unconscious."

"A geisha did that to him? Must have been some geisha." And they both roared with laughter.

"You know, Kohaku, it's really nice having a female around. You're so much more fun to talk to than those two," Fuu said thoughtfully.

"Believe me, I know the feeling. Try growing up with Keisuke."

Just as Fuu was about to answer, the door was flung open to reveal Mugen.

"Yo."

Fuu and Kohaku looked at each other, already giddy, and burst out in a fit of giggles.

"What? What the hell's wrong with you two?"

"N-nothing," Fuu stammered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"We shouldn't laugh," Kohaku whispered. They bit their lips, but one glance at the miffed samurai set them off again.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you? Are you frickin drunk or something?" he shouted over their amusement.

"I'm sorry, it's just, we were recalling Yatsuha. That was her name, wasn't it?" Kohaku asked, trying not to smile. Mugen went crimson.

"Who the hell's Yatsuha? And what the hell are you talking about?"

"You're blushing, Mugen!" Fuu teased.

"_I am not_!" He stormed out, leaving two very hysteric females. On his way out, he passed Jin.

"You look angry," the pale one observed.

"Go in there."

Jin was not fond of doing what Mugen said, but his curiosity got the best of him and he stepped inside to find Fuu and Kohaku sitting down, leaning against the cabinet, laughing like maniacs.

"Are you alright?" he asked, feeling awkward and out of place.

"Yes, we're fine, thank you," Kohaku replied as the last gales of laughter died down and they started to stand up.

"Good. What's wrong with Mugen?"

Fuu smiled mischievously. "I was just telling Kohaku about where we were staying before we came here."

Catching Fuu's meaning, the corners of Jin's mouth twitched. "Ah. Yes. That town."

"I hear Mugen was infatuated."

"Yes. I met Yatsuha after she left him by the tree, and she told me what happened. Mugen, it seems, is quite the hero."

"Really? What did he do?" Fuu asked, curiously.

"He stopped an entire army of counterfeiters with no sword and barely the help of Yatsuha. Of course, he didn't know what he was doing until after, but he still did it."

"Wow! I really am lucky to have the two of you as body guards."

"Yes, you are." They both looked at Kohaku who was staring past Jin.

"What is it, Kohaku?" Fuu asked.

"Nothing. I'll return." She swept out past them and down the field, to the stream where she found Mugen lying, almost completely naked, and sat down next to him.

"They tell you the whole story?" he asked, not looking up.

"They told me that you stopped a group of counterfeiters."

He seemed to swell with pride. "Yeah, I did!"

"It was very noble of you. Especially since you were doing it for the sake of your cock."

"Hey, I had ulterior motives, ok?"

Kohaku smiled. "You don't have to get so defensive."

"Well, I don't need you thinking about how my cock gets me in trouble."

"I already knew that."

Mugen looked sideways at her and saw that she was still smiling. Setting aside the trouble that his naturally aroused nature brought him, he sat up and rolled over Kohaku, pushing her none too gently to the ground.

"Mugen, what are you–?"

"Don't know if I told you, but I really don't like being teased." He smirked at her, keeping her wrists in a light grip that he knew she could get out of if she really wanted to.

"Get off me."

"Nuh uh. Not this time." He mashed his lips against hers, moving his hands to her back as her wrists squirmed in his grip.

"Mugen!" She turned her face, trying to fend him off.

"What's wrong with me that you don't like me?" he shouted.

"Nothing! Mugen, you're an amazing person! But you have to get off me!" She looked imploringly at him and he rolled off of her, lying down, staring at the sky.

"I'm not amazing."

Kohaku was checking herself to make sure everything was in place. "Yes, you are, and there are two women who love you very much, but you _can't_ do that."

He perked up at this. "Two? Who are they?"

"Well, one is me, of course. And the other, I think it best if you found out for yourself."

He stared disbelievingly at her.

"Y-you?"

"Yes, Mugen. I love you."

"I don't deserve you."

"You're right." His eyes widened. "You deserve someone better. More honest."

"Better? But, Kohaku, there's no one I'd rather be with."

She looked at him with something close to pity in her strange eyes. "Yes there is. And you know it as well as I."

"What? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"If you don't know, then don't bother asking." She smiled cheekily at him and stood up. He followed her hastily and grabbed her.

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you're too afraid to have sex!" He smirked triumphantly at her trapped look.

"I'm not afraid. But I must remain a virgin." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "It is for reasons that such a man as yourself couldn't fathom, so don't even try."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No! You're much to logical."

Mugen pondered for a moment. "I get it. It's 'cause you're betrothed, isn't it?"

Kohaku let out a burst of laughter. "Betrothed? Me? In my health? Oh, heavens, no. I suppose the easiest explanation is that it's my religion."

"Religion? You don't seem very religious."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my clueless samurai." She reached up to cup his rough face in her hand and smiled at him. He fidgeted uncomfortably. That might have been the most affectionate gesture anyone had ever made toward him.

"What was that for?" he squeaked as she turned and walked back. He covered his mouth in horror.

"I was just memorizing your face."

He stood there, quite still and surprised, then shook his head after her slowly shrinking form. "You are so weird."

* * *

"Hey Jin, you think something's up with those two?" It was not like Mugen to voice his opinions to the other man, but this had been bugging him for quite some time and Fuu's intuition was horrible.

"There are many things different about the two. For instance, who would bring in three travelers for more than a week, let them stay for free, and barely make them work?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Jin sat and thought, as he did often. Should he mention to Mugen about the strange eye incident or was it just a trick of the light? Mugen had very good fighter's instinct, maybe he could shed some light. And besides, he seemed to spend quite a bit of time with the beautiful girl. Maybe he'd noticed something, too.

"Mugen, the other day, after capturing that man, Kohaku was drinking tea and her eyes, I thought they were blue."

He looked up to find Mugen staring at him and letting out a bark of laughter.

"You're seeing shit. Kohaku's eyes are dark brown."

"I hate to admit it, but you're probably right."

"Heh, of course I am." Mugen blew out the candle next to his bedside, the only source of light in the room, leaving them both in total darkness. Jin, feeling only slightly better, tried to get more comfortable against the wall and closed his eyes, but sleep did not come for a long time.

* * *

"Kohaku, can I ask you something?" Fuu asked, staring at the dark ceiling.

"Certainly."

"Are– Are you and Mugen lovers?" She blushed, closing her eyes, dreading the answer she knew was coming.

"Lovers? Mugen and I? What could possibly make you think that?" Fuu could almost hear the twinkle in her eyes.

"Well...You always seem to be together."

"As are the two of you. Are _you_ lovers?"

Fuu let out a derisive chuckle. "I think he'd rather kill himself."

Kohaku looked at her sadly, but the younger girl couldn't see in the dark. "Fuu, how very clueless you are," she whispered. But her words were lost on Fuu who, in the few seconds of silence, had managed to fall asleep.

* * *

"Yo."

Kohaku jumped at the sound of Mugen's voice, her hand fluttering to her thumping heart. After carefully avoiding him to prevent suspicion all day, he just walks into the kitchen? Somehow, that didn't seem very fair.

"Mugen. Hello." He walked over to see what she was doing.

"You look tense. Can I help you relax?" He winked suggestively at her, brushing his sturdy chest muscles against her back.

"I'll tell you once more, I will not have sex with you."

"Then let me make love to you," he whispered, catching her hand as she moved it to chop an onion. The knife clattered onto the table top as Kohaku froze. His lips were just inches from her ear, his breath hot on her neck. She tried to move but it seemed that this time, she was unable to tear herself away.

"Mugen, no," she whispered. It was all she could manage.

"Why not?" he breathed into her throat. She shivered.

"I _must_ remain a virgin. Understand this. There is more to life than sex!"

"Yeah, and it used to be fighting, but now I know there's something more important! And it's not food, either."

"Covering all the basics are you?" Maybe if she kept him talking, her body would decide that it could move again.

"Shut up." He pulled her to him, crushing her against him so even if she decided to move, she was trapped.

Passive, she thought. Like a rabbit being chased by a fox. Slow movements were definitely her best option. She could feel his arousal pressed firmly against her stomach and her thoughts blurred.

"Mugen," she whispered in one last, desperate attempt to break free.

He leaned down and kissed her, a kiss full of tenderness and lust. "Where do you want to go?" he asked huskily.

"My bedroom." She cursed herself silently as he scooped her up and carried her off and mentally screamedas she felt her body wrap its arms around his neck. She couldn't think about the consequences as he undressed himself and then her, then kissed every bit of ivory skin he could.

There was pleasure, then pain, then an amounting pleasure as she fought and fought with herself, and finally the pleasure exploded inside her and she was forced to cry out.

When Mugen lay down beside her, one arm gently trailing over her stomach, the gravity of what just happened hit her.

She had just connected with a man.

A tear trickled down her flushed cheek and then more until she was silently weeping. Mugen was too busy playing with the ends of her hair to notice.

"Hey, Kohaku, your hair looks red in this light," he said softly.

"It-it does?" she sniffled, horrified.

"Yeah. It's really pretty." He looked up as she tried to wipe her eyes and saw that she was hiding them.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, confused.

"No reason. I'll be right back!" Her voice sounded panicked, bordering hysterical. She leapt up, wrapped herself in a blanket, and ran out. When she came back in ten minutes later, she was looking much calmer.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked as she crawled under his outstretched arm.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you." He blinked, slightly hurt. He hadn't expected such a curt response from the woman he'd just confessed his love to in such an intimate way.

"Hey, your hair's brown again."

"Mm, really? The sun must be setting. I assume we've been in here for quite some time. I should finish dinner." She stood up to dress, aware of his eyes on her through every bit of it. When she slipped her sandals on, she finally looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Do-do you regret it?" he asked uncertainly, starting to dress slowly.

Kohaku considered her answer. "Yes. But not because it was you." With that, she left him to wonder exactly what she meant by it.

* * *

Dinner was a very uncomfortable affair for Kohaku, though only Jin seemed to notice. Mugen was being amorous as usual, Fuu was being a glutton as usual, and Keisuke was making polite conversation, as usual. The only thing out of place was Kohaku, who kept stuttering and shaking. Twice she had to get up and pour herself tea from a pot that everyone had firmly been told to stay away from.

As Jin finished, he caught Kohaku's eye and she wordlessly confirmed his suspicions.

"I'll be back later," he announced, standing up and walking out. Kohaku jumped and looked around.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't need anything." She dashed out after him, leaving an annoyed Mugen and a confused Fuu and Keisuke.

"Jin!" she called.

He stopped and turned around letting her catch up to him.

"He took advantage of you?"

"I don't know," Kohaku said uncertainly, looking away.

"Are you telling me that someone other than Fuu might have fallen for that bastard?"

"I don't know."

He had never seen someone like Kohaku looking so broken before. Had Mugen hurt her? If he had, Jin thought he might have to actually kill him this time.

"Come. I want you to meet someone." She took his proffered hand loosely and followed him uncertainly.

"Jin, what about Fuu?" she asked as they entered town. She had let go of his hand, it was cold and what she needed then was warmth, warmth she could only find one place, but she couldn't go there for a long time.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"I know I love him, but I'm not _in love_ with him. Does that make any sense?"

"My companion will have a better answer than I. I'm just a samurai, unskilled in the ways of a female heart."

"But you're wonderful company after someone's just been around Mugen. You're quiet."

"And I smell better." He knew he could coax a chuckle out of her.

"Jin!" They turned around a the sound of a woman's voice.

"This is her, come on." The pale samurai steered Kohaku in the direction of a beaming woman and halted in front of her.

"Jin, is this the girl you're staying with?"

"Yes. Shino, this is Kohaku."

"Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you." They bowed politely to one another and Kohaku was glad to see Jin give Shino an embarrassed peck on the cheek.

Somehow, Jin didn't make her feel like a third wheel as she followed them through town, laughing and joking, and by the time it was clear that they wanted to be alone (they had walked her to the edge of town), she was feeling much better.

"Thank you for letting me share this time with you. Have fun tonight." She winked as they bid her farewell, Jin blushing crimson.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way back up to the house.

"Where have you been?" Keisuke demanded.

"Out."

"With Jin?"

"And Shino."

"Who?"

"Jin's lady friend."

"Oh."

He let her push past him where she was finally greeted by Mugen, the cause of her distress.

"Hey."

"Hello."

She tried not to look at him. She knew that, if she did, she'd never be able to look away. She couldn't make the same mistake twice.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He dragged her into the room he shared with Jin and slid the door closed.

"Nothing, Mugen. Let me out. Now."

"Look, Kohaku, I promise, no matter how unlike me it sounds, all I want to do is talk."

"Talk away, I'm listening."

He glared at her and shoved her onto his futon in a sitting position, then started pacing. She looked pleasantly at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for forcing you to do that."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you can force me to do something."

He stared at her. "So you wanted to do that?"

"I-I–" She stopped, uncertain again. She didn't know what to say. She needed something to clear her head, like Jin's unending tranquility. "I can't talk about this Mugen, please, if you love me, don't pry."

He looked at her for a very long time. "Fine. I won't ask anymore."

She stared at him, wide eyed. _Oh no_, she thought. _He loves me_. This was bad. Worse than bad. Before, she could pretend he was only being horny, that he obviously cared for her, but it couldn't be anything that could compete with his feelings for Fuu. And all she could think now was that his feelings for her had better not compete with the ones for Fuu.

"Mugen." She started crying again and ran out of the room. Mugen stared after her, completely bewildered.

Kohaku ran, trying not to sob, until she reached her room across the hall, and threw the door open. Fuu was just climbing into bed.

"Kohaku! What's wrong? Did you just get back? Were you with Jin? Where did you–?"

"I'm so sorry, Fuu!"

* * *

**Tera: THE DRAMA UNFOLDS! W000T! DRAMAAAAA!**

**Matt: ...You hate drama...**

**Tera:...Yes, well...shut up. Review responses!**

**SpiritWolf112: Ew, projects are icky. I can't blame you for wanting to read something. I'm glad you love it!**

**LauraBryannan: It doesn't happen to matter that I already replied, I'm still so excited, so I'll do it again. AAAH, I'M SO HAPPY! Oh, and about your new fic; I can't read it until tuesday (hopefully), possibly wednesday (hopefully not) cuz that's when the last DVD comes out. With episode 24. OOH. And then I can read the one that's set after epi 25! OOH, THIS IS SO EXCITING!**

**Shadow Elf Sofi: Please don't predict because if you get it right, I'll feel bad about myself...hee.**

**LynGreenTea: I LOVE GREEN TEA! -dance-**

**Yami John: Aha. I have confused you. What would SOMEONE think of this lime-esque scene? And good! Thinking burns calories! WOO, burn those calories, John!**

**Coachbabe: Of course Jin is smart, he's a sex god. But I still want Mugen -purr- He's such a sexxxxeh bitch...-goes off into Mugen land-**

**Matt: So, yes, remember, SEVENTEEN reviews or no chapter. Bug your friends to review if you have to. We love you. Well, she does.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tera: ...You've failed me. TWELVE reviews. TWELVE. Do you realize that at least 21 people have this on author alert? I DESERVE MORE THAN 12 REVIEWS! But yes, the 12 reviews were excellent reviews and I am happy that you TWELVE did, in fact, review. I believe that I have already mentioned that I am a review whore. **

**Matt: That aside, let's talk about tera's recent story developments. She decided that it was getting too dramatic and Tera is not a fan of drama.**

**Tera: Yes, so there is a bit of comedy in this chapter. And I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor, the rest of you ungrateful people (To those who reviewed, I hope you enjoy and i love you!).**

**Oh, and, by the way, according to Inuyashas Only Miko, Mugen loves me. BAHAHAHA! **

**Chapter 6**

Fuu pondered Kohaku's apology every chance she got for the next three days. Kohaku was slowly becoming her old self again and was even allowing herself to be alone with Mugen, even if Jin wasn't standing nearby.

Mugen, on the other hand, was becoming tense. He craved sexual contact. Their bout the other day had left him restless and horny, two things that did not go over well with him. He almost couldn't stand being alone in a room with her and any other man was viewed as a threat. Strangely, the only person he felt calm around was Fuu. She'd always had that effect on him. Not that he was _calm_ around Fuu, but he always felt better if he could bring someone else's temper out and Fuu's was just so easy to spark.

The thing that really annoyed Mugen was the way Kohaku was treating him. She wasn't being rude or even casting him off. Actually, she seemed to be going out of her way to be nice to him.

It bugged him.

It finally occurred to him while he was out back splitting logs that he should talk to her. The logs, which kept changing alternately from Jin's face to Keisuke's, seemed to be trying to give him strength.

Unfortunately, talking had never been one of his strong points.

Oh, sure, he could boast and brag and insult for days on end and still have things to say, but talking with someone like Kohaku was going to take preparation. Which means he'd have to wait awhile.

He hated waiting.

As the wood split more easily with each added bit of frustration, he heard the voice he really didn't want to hear.

"Mugen! You're drenched in sweat, you must be boiling! Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

Of course he was hot, he was chopping wood at high noon. The sun was baking him alive. But that didn't stop him from keeping his eyes trained on the tree stump the logs rested on and diligently chopping.

"Mugen, your clothes are soaked, please, that's quite enough wood."

He finally stopped and turned around. Kohaku's hands were behind her back, her blue kimono fluttering by her ankles. She was just as beautiful as the day he met her, just as beautiful as the day he bedded her. His sword clattered to the floor and in two strides, he was holding her against him again. He felt his body responding and ached to take her right then and there.

"Mugen, let go!" she choked out against his chest.

"You _do_ regret it," he growled in her ear, not complying.

"No, it's just...you smell...and I have something for you," she gasped.

Mugen blinked. "Oh. Sorry." He released her and she took a great gulp of air. Once she felt that she could breath again, she brought her hands out from behind her back, carrying a large, smooth stone.

"I found this while I was cleaning." She smiled at him.

"What is it?"

"It's a whetstone. I figured you'd be able to make better use of it than I could."

Mugen took the stone, staring at it. He'd never thought he'd have much use for a whetstone, he could always use a passing rock, but it was the mark of a good swordsman to always be able to sharpen his sword. _Jin_ had a whetstone, though people hardly ever saw it. If it meant beating Jin at something, he would take the stone.

"Thanks." He pocketed it, delighted with it's weight against his thigh. She smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To draw a bath, like I said I would. You're not eating if you're that smelly."

Mugen smirked. "I'll only take a bath if you come with me."

"Nice try," she said, eyes twinkling, the corners of her mouth twitching. Mugen grinned. Things were back to normal.

Though he was having difficulty keeping his pants from having a hole poked in them.

* * *

Fuu bit her lip, trying not to cry. She thought she and Kohaku were friends! She didn't expect her to betray her like that! Of course, she was no match for someone like _Kohaku_. For one thing, she was older. And much prettier, with a bigger bust. 

The girl tried to keep reasoning with herself why Mugen would choose someone like Kohaku over her. Eventually, her mind began spewing out good qualities the older girl had, making her feel better that Mugen was at least getting someone good for him.

And that was another thing. Kohaku seemed to have the power to subdue him. He didn't yell as much around her, though he yelled twice as much when she wasn't there.

_Maybe she's an angel_, Fuu mused, then laughed out loud. So that was the image she'd built up in her mind, was it? Well, she could certainly forgive an angel. And she could forgive Kohaku, too. It wasn't_ her_ fault that Mugen was magnetic.

* * *

When Kohaku walked into her dark kitchen in the middle of the night, she wasn't expecting to find an angry man sitting at the table. Much less expected was that the angry man was Keisuke. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, going to him immediately.

"Kohaku, you– you and Mugen– Didn't you?" He looked at her, silently begging her to deny it.

"Yes."

His eyes hardened and he looked sternly at her.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"I will accept the consequences of my actions."

He sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." He looked down, then whispered, "Kohaku, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired. All the time. I'm running out of strength."

"I can feel that it won't be much longer."

He turned to glare at her. "If you keep on toying with him, it will! Kohaku, this is all your fault!"

It was her turn to blaze. "_My_ fault? How is it _my_ fault?"

"You're the one who established a relationship with him!"

"Well, that wasn't _my_ fault! You could've easily done the same thing, like you were supposed to!"

"Don't blame me!"

They glared angrily at one another, then Kohaku turned on her heel and stalked off to her bedroom. Keisuke waited a moment longer, then went to his own room. Both doors slammed.

* * *

"Hey, Jin?"Fuu asked as she swept. 

"Yes?" He was sitting at the table, sipping tea slowly.

"I-I was wondering, um, you don't have to answer, but, um, what happens during sex?" She blushed and turned away, hiding her face. Jin was grateful for her action as he was now turning red.

"Well," he began, carefully wording his answer. "A man and woman who love each other will...become closer."

"They don't always love each other," Fuu commented, not so red.

"True."

He was grateful when she went back to sweeping, but not for long. She turned around a minute later, a new question on her lips.

"Ok, so I know a guy sticks his...thing..inside a woman, but how does it...you know...go in? I mean, I've only seen a few, but they were kinda...floppy."

Jin inwardly gaped. How did he explain this without making either of them start dithering?

"Well, when a man is...aroused...his 'thing', as you put it, will swell. And rise."

"How come?"

Why oh why did it have to be _him_ she was asking? "It fills up with something called semen."

"How does it get out?"

Geez, didn't this girl know _anything_? Usual girls her age were at least familiar with some aspects, especially ones who had been around Mugen for so long.

"W-well, during sex, a man will move in and out, creating friction, and it will eventually cause him to orgasm, thus releasing the semen."

"But what if he get's horny and can't have sex?"

"Then he will masturbate. Or let it go away on it's own." Please, please, he thought. Please, let her be satisfied with that.

But of course she wasn't.

"How does a guy masturbate?"

Jin sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "Well, he'll take his cock in his hand and move up and down, thus creating the friction and eventually allowing him to orgasm."

"Oh." One could almost see the gears working furiously in Fuu's head as she put all this together with what she already knew. "So how does a girl orgasm? She doesn't have any indication that she's horny."

"You'll have to ask a woman," Jin replied firmly.

"I should ask Mugen," she said.

"I don't think he'd respond well."

"True."

And to Jin's utter relief, Fuu walked out, leaving him off the hook for the time being.

* * *

Fuu was savoring a rare moment alone with Mugen by the stream that afternoon. Kohaku was resting inside, Jin was at the market, and Keisuke was no where to be found. All in all, Fuu was enjoying herself. 

"Hey, Fuu, can I see your tanto?" Mugen asked suddenly.

Fuu was surprised, but silently handed the blade over to him. He didn't pay attention to anything hanging from the sheath, but unsheathed the knife and examined it.

"Looks like it's got a nice edge on it." He slashed the air, making it whistle. He turned it over in his hands again. "Know how to use it?"

"No, I was never taught," she replied, blushing. Mugen chuckled and handed it back.

"Sucks to have a blade you can't use."

"Do you know how to use one?"

"'Course I do, you nuts?"

"C-Could you teach me?"

"Nah, don't think so. I'm not much of a teacher."

Fuu frowned, but almost immediately lit up. "I asked Jin about sex, like you said to."

Mugen was interested now. "Oh yeah? Did he get all embarrassed?"

Fuu giggled. "He went crimson!" Mugen joined in her laughing.

"So what did you actually ask him?" he asked when they had calmed down.

"Well, I asked him how it worked, you know? Because, well, you know." She blushed and he nodded in agreement.

"Because when you just see a dick, it's limp and wrinkly, right?"

"Not the words I used, but right."

"And what did he say?"

"He said 'when a man is aroused, his thing will swell and rise.'"

"He said 'thing'?"

Fuu nodded and Mugen roared with laughter.

"What a pussy! Haha, that's rich! Jin's so manly, he has to say 'thing'!" he crowed. Fuu didn't find this as amusing as her companion did so she just smiled slightly.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when a particularly cold gust of wind blew by. After that, the chill wouldn't stop. Fuu shivered.

"You're cold?" Mugen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! Shivering and trying to stay warm doesn't mean I'm cold!" Fuu said sarcastically.

"Come here, ya little twerp," he said, raising his arm. She inched closer and he let his arm drop across her shoulders, pulling her to him. Tentatively, she laid her head on his chest. When he didn't move any further, she smiled and closed her eyes. Sometimes it paid to be cold.

* * *

Kohaku was so happy, she could have screamed, but she didn't for fear of being heard by the two people making her so euphoric. She ran inside to get a reluctant Jin, then pointed excitedly at Mugen and Fuu. 

"Hn," was all Jin said before walking back in. It didn't matter to Kohaku what Jin thought, though. She was still on cloud nine.

* * *

**Tera: Look, a bit of MugenxFuu fluff. Hee. **

**Matt: Tera, you're really bad at this.**

**Tera: MEH! Review responses: **

**Kimper: Thank you, glad my plot's good!**

**LauraBryannan: I still get excited at looking at your review. I'm just lame like that. He's...he's not japanese? I know he's not a samurai, but it's the easiest way to refer to him. I thought Ryuukyuu was part of Japan?**

**Shadow Elf Sofi: -dances to dramatic music- Only time (and reviews) shall tell!**

**Spiritwolf112: You own for reviewing. ZOMG, WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE HOSPITAL? And Mugen is totally love. I love him. Love, love, love. -cuddles mugen-**

**BrittW: Why thank you for the compliments. I'm quite glad to know you hate my character. She's actually supposed to be very likeable. And :Feral growl: Mugen belongs to ME. ME. Not you. ME. And Fuu...I suppose...**

**LynGreenTea: Your reviews are super creative, hehehe. But appreciated all the same!**

**Djmonkey: You're like, officially on my list of top reviewers. I'm so glad someone finally thinks matt's my brother and not my boyfriend! He is, in fact, an imaginary version of my best friend, Matt, so you were close. And if you're mugen...Well...-runs off to get a bowl to collect drool- I am Mugen's number 1 fan. BWAHAHA.**

**GaarasGirl91: Reviewness is next to G-dliness, hee.**

**Yami John: Heehee, wellll, SOMEBODY would have liked my HRoaH lemon, yes? Hehehe, glad you liked it. Your opinion means alot to me.**

**Mommadevilkitty: Glad you like it!**

**Forest E. Halliwell: Wtf, for-chan? OH NOOES, HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING MOUNTAIN DEW AGAIN? -has an attack of nervousness and has to be led out of room by Daemon and Surreal to calm down- I looove you, For-chan.**

**Inuyashas Only Miko: I LOVE YOU! -hugs Mugen in celebration- THEY DO EXIST! RIGHT ON! Don't cry! You can have Jin! Though I think if he heard you call him "jinny winny", he might have your vocal chords removed...**

**Matt: Yeah, so REVIEW. YOU. WHORES.**

**Tera: ...Be nicer, jesus. Please review -cheer-! Or I'll set an angry, smelly Mugen on you! And it won't be to bang you senseless!-brightness!- **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned 'cept the plot and Kohaku (and crew).**

**Tera: You know something? No. I will _not_ apologize for the long wait! -folds arms and sticks out lip stubbornly-**

**Matt: Just wait...**

**Tera: -fidget-**

**Matt: Here it comes.**

**Tera: FINE! I forgot about the story in all my haste to write HRoaH. So anyone who _does_ read HRoaH, I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. Writer's block and such, you know. Anyway, here's chapter 7. **

**Oh, by the way, anywhere that it says that Mugen is japanese? Pretend it says "Ryukyuian" (gah, what a mouthful). **

**Chapter 7**

Kohaku hummed quietly to herself as she prepared dinner. Everyone was out, she had even convinced Mugen to go into town with Jin and Fuu. She had the feeling she wouldn't be alone long, though, and, sure enough, halfway through the preparations, the door burst open and Mugen waltzed in, alone.

"Hey, babe." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened, but continued slicing the peppers she had been working on.

"Hello."

"Hey, we're alone, we got at least an hour before they come back, wanna go to my room or yours?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Neither, Mugen."

"You wanna just do it here? Fine by me."

"Mugen, please, get off me."

Mugen frowned. It wasn't the response he had intended. Maybe she needed something to change her mind. He moved so he was straddling her side, her leg pressed between his, and kissed her on the mouth. He tried to step closer so her leg would grind against him; he was already hard.

Kohaku set the knife down with every intention of pushing him off, but when she turned, she found her arms around his neck and her thigh between his legs. Why did her body have to betray her this way when all she wanted to do was see Fuu happy?

Mugen moaned into her mouth and stepped back. Kohaku was grateful until he grabbed her and dragged her into her room.

"I was getting ready to come," he explained and latched his mouth onto hers again. But this time, she was ready for him. She yanked her head away and stepped back.

"Stop this foolishness," she said breathlessly, hands in front of her as if to ward off an attack.

Mugen stared at her. "Foolishness?"

"Yes, just, don't kiss me anymore!" Kohaku stammered, running her agitated hands through her hair.

"Don't kiss you?" He gazed at her in disbelief.

"Yes! Just, please, because when you do, I lose my head and can't think straight." She was frustrated with herself to the point where she thought she might start crying at any moment.

"That's the point of a kiss, Kohaku. You're not supposed to think about it."

A tear filled with her aggravation and disappointment with herself slid down her cheek.

"Oh, please, don't cry," Mugen said, trying not to back away. Crying females always made him nervous. And with good reason.

"_Look at me_!" Kohaku shrieked. Mugen cringed. "I was _not_ like this when you first arrived! I wasn't a mess, a neurotic mess!"

"I think you're gorgeous," Mugen ventured timidly.

"And you! I wasn't supposed to get attached to you! It was bad enough that I got attached to Fuu, but you're just a traveler that I'm housing until you leave! I didn't want to fall for you!"

Mugen stared at her again. Now, not only was she looking high strung and angry, but she was embarrassed as well. When he was sure she wasn't going to have another outburst, he took a tentative step towards her and wrapped her in his arms. Seeing that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her in anyway, she didn't stop him, and just stood there.

"Mugen, thank you, but you can let go, now," she sniffled.

"No."

"Mugen, your chest hair is about to make me sneeze."

"Oh." He grinned sheepishly and let go of her, watching her immediately scratch her nose. Then Kohaku gasped. "What, is something wrong? You're not pregnant, are you?"

"I need to finish dinner!" She rushed out, leaving Mugen shaking his head in amazement.

She just managed to finish as Jin and Fuu came in, flushed from the chill and weighed down with groceries.

"Did you find everything ok?" Kohaku asked, coming over to help them.

"Yes. Though one man almost wouldn't sell any ginger to me. He was only persuaded when Fuu gave him the lip."

Fuu smiled proudly and blushed. Kohaku laughed.

"I'm glad you went to such measures for groceries. Dinner's nearly ready, I made soup. If you could just put everything in the ice box, that would be marvelous. Mugen, could you set the table?"

Everyone, even Mugen, went to do her bidding as she quickly ladled soup and rice into bowls and set them down.

"Tomorrow, a celebration meal!" Kohaku announced as they ate.

"What's the occasion?" Fuu asked through a mouthful of rice.

"My birthday."

"No way! You can't make your own birthday dinner!" Fuu protested.

Kohaku chuckled. "Of course I can. I do it every year."

"At least let me help you," Fuu said, finally swallowing.

"No, if you help her, it'll be gone before it's even cooked," Mugen said. Fuu glared at him.

"Well fine, then _you_ help her."

"Don't know how to cook."

"Learn!"

"Really, I enjoy making my own celebration meal. That way I know it's perfect," Kohaku cut in. "If I knew how to cook, I would feel the same," Jin agreed quietly.

Mugen looked at him. "In that case, I _insist_ on helping you."

Kohaku considered him for a minute. "Alright. You can chop."

"What are we having?" Fuu asked excitedly.

"That's a surprise," Kohaku replied with a mysterious smile.

When all were satisfied, they retired to their bedrooms. Keisuke had arrived in the middle of dinner, claimed he wasn't hungry, and left.

"Good night, Fuu," Kohaku whispered as night fell.

"Night."

Kohaku lay awake for quite some time, thinking about her mistakes. She knew there would be consequences, that was unavoidable, but what worried her was what they would be. She managed to worry her heart into pounding against her chest and decided that only nature could soothe her.

The stream was quiet and serene when she arrived and sat on the banks, dangling her bare toes into the cool water. Nothing was better for settling one's nerves then moving nature. At least, that was Kohaku's philosophy.

"Hey."

The sound was such a quiet rumble, Kohaku almost mistook it for the wind. Realizing it was Mugen, she turned around, quickly turning back. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was barefoot. It seemed he, too, had come to hear the advice of the river.

"Hey," Kohaku replied softly as he sat down next to her.

They were both quiet for quite some time, gazing off into the distance. It was Mugen who finally broke the silence.

"You know, this is the first place we really met."

"Mm hmm." Kohaku nodded, then looked at him watching her, and crumbled. "Oh, Mugen!" She leaned over and kissed him, taking him completely off guard. However, her kisses were nothing like the ones he initiated. Even when she was feeling needy and alone, her lips were soft and gentle. With a jolt, Mugen realized that was how he needed to be when engaging in such activities with her. Instead of grabbing her as was instinct to, he gently placed his hands on her waist, drawing her slowly closer.

"C' mere," he murmured, letting go of her and stripping off his shorts, wading into the river. When she just looked at him, he jerked his head insistently.

Sighing, she pulled off her own clothing and went in after him, taking the hand that he held out to lead her gently to him.

"No sex," she mumbled firmly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting against his broad chest.

"Yeah, I know," he said, running his hands along her thighs until he could get a good enough grip to lift them and wrap her legs around his torso. When he'd managed it, his arms snaked around her waist and he used his heels to brace them against the current.

"I wanted to be alone with you one last time," Kohaku whispered after awhile. Mugen's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on her.

"What do you mean 'last'?" he demanded.

"I sense trouble. Tomorrow is not my birthday, but it is a special farewell dinner. I fear you will most likely be leaving soon."

"No, I'll stay with you, I don't care about that stupid sunflower samurai!" Mugen said fiercely.

"No."

"Then come with us!"

"I can't. You must forget about me once you leave."

Mugen stared incredulously at the back of her head. "Forget about you?"

"Yes. It is vital."

"I can't do that."

"Mugen, please, do me the favor that, once you leave, you will never think about me again!"

"No! I won't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I love you more than I've ever loved anything!" He buried his face in her hair, breathing it in and giving her time to chew his words over.

"That's not true," she finally said quietly.

"Why do you doubt me?" he hollered as loudly as he dared.

"I don't doubt you, but I know you are denying yourself."

"What? Denying myself what?"

"It is best if you find out for yourself."

Mugen groaned. "No, you're not starting that again, are you?"

"I will be quiet. Just hold me, please."

This was one order Mugen could definitely obey and so he did.

Kohaku crept back into her room hours later, feeling drowsy but even more unable to sleep than before.

"So you're back."

She jumped at the sound of Fuu's voice, sounding so much like a worried mother.

"Yes, I'm sorry for awakening you." She stripped down to her juban and climbed into bed.

"Why did you even bother redressing?" Fuu asked, the question sounding more like an accusation. As the meaning of Fuu's words penetrated, Kohaku inwardly groaned. She should have known that her stupid heart would mess things up. Why did she have to feel such pity for Mugen? Why did looking into his blocked eyes make her heart ache?

"Fuu, let me explain–" It was how conversations like these always started.

"What's there to explain?" Fuu asked, her voice shaking slightly as she tried not to shout. "You lied to me and went behind my back."

"The first part's not true, Fuu, I promise! When you asked the other day, Mugen and I– we hadn't– exactly..." Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to say the deed.

"And so then you knew I was out of the way and did it, huh?"

"No! Fuu, I didn't mean to! I tried to stop him, you know how persistent he can be!"

Fuu looked like she wanted to agree with her, but then hardened her gaze. "You could have stopped him! Or you could have told Jin! But even if he _did_ do it against your will, what about just now?"

"Fuu, listen to me, I don't want to burden you with–"

"_You fell in love with him, didn't you_?" The girl's narrowed eyes blazed and she was clenching her fists so tightly, her nails were drawing blood.

"No, Fuu! Let me explain!"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"_I'm an angel_!"

Fuu's eyes flew open as she mouthed wordlessly. "What?" she finally managed.

"I'm an angel. There. I've told you."

"Don't be stupid, angels don't exist."

"Oh really? Ask Jin, he'll tell you I'm an angel."

"Wha– Jin knows? Does Mugen?"

"I believe Jin figured it out long ago. No, Mugen does not know."

"And you're really not lying?"

"No."

Fuu thought for a minute. "But that still doesn't excuse you of what you did!"

"Listen, Fuu. As an angel, I know exactly what Mugen's been through; I can feel his memories when I touch him, I can feel his pain as if it were my own. And because of that, my heart bleeds for him. I cannot help but love him."

The girl chewed this over. "So–So then...you don't really..._like_ him?"

"Of course I do, he's a wonderful man. But I don't want to be with him, if that's what you mean." She smiled slightly to try and make Fuu feel better. Fuu shyly and hesitantly returned it.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's quite alright. I know how you were feeling."

Fuu nodded and climbed back into her own bed, extinguishing the candle she had lit so she could better see Kohaku's face.

"Hey, Kohaku?" she asked after a minute.

"Mm?"

"Are you really only 18?"

Kohaku laughed. "Yes, Fuu, I am 18."

"And is Keisuke your brother?"

"In a sense, yes. We were born in the same year in the same group with many other angels."

Fuu was silent for awhile longer and Kohaku was almost asleep when she spoke again, another accusation.

"If angels exist, how come my mom died? And if you were watching over us, how come we're always hungry?"

"Ah, that is out of my control. You see, I'd never heard of you until I you appeared here. I am still in training. But Keisuke, on the other hand, he knows you quite well." Her voice reflected the grin tweaking the corners of her mouth and curiosity got the better of Fuu.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Keisuke is the angel assigned to watch over Jin."

"Jin's got an angel?"

"Yes. But only recently. You see, Jin's previous angel moved on to bigger, better things. Keisuke became Jin's angel a month ago when he finished his training."

"Whose angel are you?"

"No one's yet. I'm not ready yet."

"Oh."

Kohaku yawned, suddenly feeling tired.

"We can talk more in the morning. For now, it is bed time. Good night, Fuu. Sleep well."

"G' night."

* * *

**Tera: Alright, I've got a bone to pick with all of you. SIXTEEN reviews. But there are THIRTY ONE people who have this on alert. So either take it off alert, OR REVIEW. -growl-**

**Matt: And now, to the people who DID review.**

**Tera: Yes, you sixteen, lovely people.**

**For-chan: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -shrieks in agony and terror-**

**LauraBryannan: -frown- Thank you for telling me. -frowns at the manga more- These things aren't reliable. The spelling was wrong too...But I'm not about to go export every chapter and change it...Still glad you're reading!**

**Gaarasgirl91: More Mugen/Fuu to come. Patience, my child. -wise nod...gets slapped by Matt-**

**Kimper: Might I ask how you came up with your penname?**

**Inuyashas only Miko: -puts you first on top reviewers list and goes to buy Mugen some sexy lingerie...err...did I say mugen? I meant me...- Waaait, so what does JinJin call you? And can I call him JinJin (before he says no, we might wish to remind him that I have the ability to write him doing whatever I wish...BAHAHA)?**

**djmonkey: It's hard to resist Mugen...-updates- Oh, fuu knew (well, parts of it), but Mugen told her to ask. And she luuuuurves Mugen. **

**Yami John: I feel like it's getting too serious. Do you feel this way?**

**Sandstorm626: -tear- I do believe that you were my first multi-story reviewer...-hug-**

**Midnight 1987: Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**Spiritwolf112: So...how are your kidneys doing? -directs the horde of ghost readers at you and pops some popcorn- **

**LynGreenTea: Writing as fast as I can...**

**TrinityLayne: Errr...hopefully some fluff later...I'm such a sucker for that kind of stuff...Hehe.**

**Boomerang Butterfly: Yes, Mugen and me is better, you can have JinJin. Hee.**

**PinkRoseBouquet: -blushes- Thank you, I'm flattered. But please elaborate on what you're talking about with Jin, I want to better this as much as possible.**

**Tears of Scarlet: Graphic? How?**

**Haru's Doppelganger: Thank you very much! Most of the silent reviewers are _still_ silent, so I appreciate you reviewing.**

**Matt: Ok. Now review. Or Tera will set an angry Jin on you.**

**Tera: Yeah, and Jin doesn't bang people senseless. So HA! AND NO SEDUCING JIN UNLESS YOU'RE SHINO. **


End file.
